


A Kidgemas Story

by Kishirokitsune



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disney Parody, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: 12 mini-fics based on different Disney movies, all revolving around Keith/Pidge. Each day gets a different movie.First Day of Kidgemas: Kiss the Girl





	1. First Day of Kidgemas :: Kiss the Girl

“Are they doing anything yet?” Lance asked, not daring to turn around to peer over the back of the booth he and Hunk were sitting in. Across from them were Shiro and Allura, who had tagged along once they heard what was going on.

Allura raised up slightly to try and get a better look at the pair in the corner booth and then quickly ducked back down. “Nothing so far. I think they're just talking.”

“Ugh, boring,” Lance grumbled. “What kind of date are they on? Where's the charm? The _romance_?”

“It's their first date. Give them time,” Shiro said.

Lance sulked for a moment, sinking low in his seat and reaching out to steal one of Hunk's fries. His boyfriend sighed and pushed the basket closer to him, admitting defeat.

“I think it's sweet. It reminds me of our first date,” Allura said, reaching over and lacing her fingers together with Shiro.

Lance groaned again, a little louder than before, and his friends quickly hushed him.

“They'll hear you!” Hunk hissed.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Oh, it's fine. They're too busy _talking_.” He swiped another fry and slowly munched on it. “Maybe... maybe it's the mood. The atmosphere. Oh!” He sat up, his blue eyes alight with excitement. He held an open hand out toward Hunk. “Coin me, babe!”

Hunk raised an eyebrow. “Uh, what?”

“Coin me!” Lance repeated, wiggling his fingers. “I need it for the jukebox! If we play romantic music, that'll fix everything!”

“I don't have any quarters. We spent them all at the arcade last weekend,” Hunk said.

Lance wasn't going to be defeated so easily. “Then I'll just have to serenade them myself!” He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to let out the first warbled note of song, which was when Shiro practically jumped across the table to put his hand over the younger man's mouth, preventing him from singing.

“Nope. Not doing that.”

Allura and Hunk laughed at the spectacle they made. Allura got so caught up in watching them that she almost missed the way Pidge smile softly and reached across the table for Keith's hands, never one breaking eye contact.

“Aww,” she cooed.

Lance pried Shiro's hand away from his mouth. “What is it? What's happening?”

Shiro risked a look for himself before settling back on his side of the table. “They're holding hands.”

“Is that it?” Lance asked, his expression falling. “I thought they were actually doing something.”

“Just what is it that you want them to do? This is Keith and Pidge we're talking about. Holding hands in public is more PDA than I expected to see from them,” Shiro said.

“I dunno. Is a kiss too much to ask for?” Lance asked.

Hunk gently nudged his boyfriend as he went for a french fry. “This isn't a Disney movie, you know. You can't just play a cheesy love song and _boom!_ they're in love.”

“Out of curiosity, what song were you going to play for them?” Allura asked.

Lance's cheeks reddened slightly as he replied: “They have a couple of Disney songs on the jukebox, so I was going to pick _Kiss the Girl.”_

 


	2. Second Day of Kidgemas :: Can You Feel the Love Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge finds an old friend after years of separation.

 

Pidge just needed a little downtime; a moment to herself to relax and not worry about anything. What better place to do that than the Fripping Bulgogian, where no one cared who she was or where she came from, so long as she wasn't there to cause too much trouble.

She stepped aside as an alien with six arms and pink scales went crashing through what looked like a window, and then continued on her way inside, greeting several familiar patrons on her walk to the bar. After getting her usual drink, Pidge twisted around to survey the crowd to make sure there was no immediate danger to her or anyone else. Being human meant she was easy to recognize, even without her armor.

“Pidge?”

The sound of her name being called had her looking to her right to a figure close to her in size who wore a hooded cloak. Pidge was about to demand where they'd heard the name, when they pushed back the hood and she got a good look at who it was.

“Keith!” she shouted in excitement, hopping down from her barstool so she could run over and throw her arms around him, pulling him in for a hug. “I don't believe it! It's been so long!”

He chuckled as he hugged her back just as tightly. “It's good to see you too.”

Pidge withdrew to get a better look at him. It had been six years since the end of the war, but he'd hardy changed. His hair was longer and he held himself with a more casual confidence, but his smile was as breathtaking as ever.

She could feel that strange fluttering in her chest. The one she'd spent so long brushing aside to be ignored. War left no time to explore new feelings and there had been so much more for both of them to worry about back then.

“What are you doing here? I thought you and the others went back to Earth,” Keith said, gazing at her with an expression of amazement.

“We did for a while,” Pidge replied. “But Lance made an excuse about wanting to get back to Allura, and Hunk followed along like always. Shiro's busy running back and forth between the Castle and Earth, trying to help figure out a possible alliance.”

“And you?”

There was a bellow of anger from across the bar and the sound of a fight breaking out.

Pidge calmly stood in front of Keith, meeting his eyes (her heart felt as though it skipped a beat) and grinning. “How could I stay on Earth when it means missing out on this?”

A body flew past them and crashed into a table, shattering it.

They were still so close together. Pidge could feel the warmth emanating from him. Could see the shades of violet and blue mixing in his eyes.

“Walk with me?” Keith asked, holding out his hand.

“Yes,” Pidge said softly.

She took his hand and they left together.

 

 


	3. Third Day of Kidgemas :: Because I'm a Lady, That's Why

 

Snowflakes fell softly from the sky, blanketing everything in a fine layer of white. People walked quickly from place to place, wanting to get to a warming location, but there were four friends who walked slowly together, laughing and talking.

Pidge shivered as she moved a little closer to Keith, already feeling the chill seeping past her green knitted hair to nip at her ears. Her nose and cheeks had already gone pink from it. None of that was enough to put a damper on her spirits, though she suspected they would seek shelter soon with the way Lance's teeth were audibly chattering.

Keith glanced down at her as their arms brushed. “Doing okay, Pidge?”

She nodded. “I'm okay. Starting to wish I didn't let Matt take my scarf though.”

“Here, hang on,” Keith said, reaching up to unwind his bright red scarf from around his neck.

“But then you'll get cold!” Pidge protested. “Keep it. I'll be fine!”

Keith ignored her, batting her hands away as she tried to refuse his offer. He smiled when she gave in and let him drape the soft, warm fabric several times around her neck. “Better now?”

“No fair!” Lance exclaimed. “You'll share your stuff with Pidge when she says she's cold, but turned me down before we left the dorm! What's that about?”

Despite his own shivering, Hunk began to tug at his own scarf. “If you want-”

“Because I'm a lady, that's why,” Pidge quipped, turning around to smirk at her friend.

Lance flipped her off and she gasped dramatically, clutching at her chest for good measure. “I'm telling Shiro!”

Keith rolled his eyes at their behavior. He took Pidge's hand on his own, turning her back around to face him, drawing her attention away from Lance's theatrics as Hunk tried his best to placate his boyfriend. “Feel up for some hot chocolate?”

“Okay, but I'm buying this time,” Pidge said, squeezing his hand affectionately.

“Deal,” Keith agreed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College AU.  
> Keith and Lance share a dorm room.  
> Hunk and Pidge live off campus and share an apartment.  
> I have this idea that Keith and Lance actually get along pretty well, with a few minor tiffs, but Hunk and Pidge have literally divided their apartment in half using rolls of colorful tape.


	4. Fourth Day of Kidgemas :: Tale as Old as Time

 

The war was over.

To celebrate, the Castle of Lions had opened its doors to the entire coalition for a grand gala. For the first time, there would be no talks of war strategy. For the first time, no threat of an ambush or Galra ships dropping in unexpectedly. For the first time, the Paladins of Voltron would not be donning their armor.

It had been their go-to for formal events for so long. A show of strength, to make their allies feel more secure in their decision to join with them.

None of that was needed anymore.

Keith knew all of that when he arrived at the Castle with Kolivan and the rest of the Blade of Marmora, but was still unprepared for the sight of Pidge in a shimmering green gown, her shoulders bare for the universe to see, with only a pair of long gloves covering her arms. Her hair, longer than it had been the last time he saw her, was neatly curled over one shoulder.

The sight of her left him breathless.

He'd always thought her cute, with her already large brown eyes magnified by her glasses. The way she'd light up when talking about something she was passionate about never failed to bring a smile to his face. But seeing her standing there, all dressed up and grinning as Lance tried to coax Hunk into a dance had his heartbeat quickening and sounding thunderous to his ears.

Keith kept to the walls and away from the rest of the party. He told himself it was just to avoid all of the wary or nasty looks he got whenever someone recognized him as a member of the Blade, which meant he was _Galra_ and was suddenly unworthy of their gratitude or trust.

He understood their reasons, but it still stung.

So he kept his distance, giving Kolivan the excuse that he was keeping an eye out for trouble so that he'd be left alone. Keith watched as Lance finally persuaded Hunk into joining him on the dance floor, leaving Pidge on her own.

It didn't take long before she was approached by a male alien with a canine-like appearance. At first she seemed at ease with the conversation, but the longer it went on, the more her smile became strained until it disappeared all together. She pointedly turned away from the man, only for him to grab her by the arm, trying to keep her attention.

Keith was already moving towards them, restraining his anger as it boiled to the surface. He tried to remind himself that they were there to celebrate an _end_ to the fighting, and punching a member of the coalition was something to be avoided. Even if they deserved it.

Pidge yanked her arm away, a scowl set firmly on her face. “I said, _no._ I'm not interested,” she said before she turned her head to look as Keith approached.

The look of pure relief on her face had him reconsidering his promise to Kolivan to not cause trouble. Instead, he stared down the alien, arms rested casually at his sides. “Is there a problem here?”

“No...” said the other man, slowly looking between them. He looked as though he was about to say more, but shrank under Keith's glare and slouched away without another word.

Pidge slowly exhaled. “Thank you. He's been trying to talk to me for _weeks_ now. One of the others have always been around before, or I was just too busy, so I guess he finally saw his chance...” She shuffled to the side as someone else got a little too close to her personal space. “Look at me. I'm wearing this beautiful dress and Allura did my makeup, and here I am shooting down the only guy who's asked me to dance all evening.”

“Maybe you've just been waiting for the right one to ask,” Keith suggested, his voice soft.

“Maybe...” Pidge murmured, glancing up at him through her eyelashes.

Keith nervously licked his lips before extending his hand to her. “Do you want to dance?”

And there it was. That gorgeous smile that made her light up as radiant as the sun. She laid her hand in his and gently laced their fingers together. “I'd like that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to think I may have a thing for Keith and Pidge holding hands, lol  
> Probably because these have all been sort of "getting together" fics and I can't see them kissing right away.


	5. Fifth Day of Kidgemas :: Once Upon a Dream

 

Pidge heard a scream of pain and turned just in time to watch Keith crumple to the floor. Green electricity crackled around him before fizzling away.

“Keith!” she shouted in panic, ripping her bayard through another sentry drone. She leaped over the others they had downed, fighting her way to his side, where she dropped to her knees and felt for his pulse with trembling hands.

There!

A slow but steady _thu-thump_ beneath her fingers.

Pidge breathed out in relief. “Okay. You're okay. C'mon, Keith, I need you to wake up. I can't carry you out of here.”

He remained motionless.

“Damn,” Pidge cursed under her breath and activated the communication relay in her helmet. “Shiro, can you hear me?”

“ _Loud and clear, Pidge. What's going on? Is everything alright?”_

“Keith's been hit and I can't get him out on my own,” Pidge explained, trying her best to stay calm. “I'm going to need some help before anything else finds us.”

There was only a brief pause before Shiro got back to her. _“Hold tight. Hunk and Lance are on their way.”_

Pidge stood guard over Keith until her friends arrived, and then helped Lance get him up onto Hunk's back so he could carry him to safety. Together the three made the journey to the safety of the shuttle and then back to the Castle. They were both relieved and worried about the lack of opposition they met along the way, especially after the waves of sentries Keith and Pidge had fought through just to get as far as they did.

It was something they could worry about later.

At that moment, all of Pidge's focus was on getting Keith down to the medical bay, to find out what was wrong and how to best heal his injury. She quietly trailed after Hunk, her eyes firmly on Keith's limp form, never straying too far, even as Hunk laid him down on a cot so Coran could run a preliminary scan.

“What's wrong with him?” she asked, trying to keep the tremor from her voice.

Coran frowned. “I don't know. According to the scan, he's completely healthy. There's nothing wrong, except that he's not waking up. We _could_ throw him in a cryo-pod and see if it helps, but I can't promise that it would.”

“Do you think he'll wake up on his own?” Hunk asked.

“I'm afraid I don't know,” Coran said. “The best I can recommend is to monitor him for any changes. If nothing happens in a few quintants, then we'll try putting him in a pod.”

Pidge's heart twisted at the thought of Keith laying there all alone, with only the barest signs of life to indicate that he was still with them. She couldn't help but think that it should be her there instead. If she hadn't insisted that Keith be the one to get to the interface while she stood guard...

“This... this kind of reminds me of something,” Lance said hesitantly. “I know it's not appropriate and I'm completely off mark with this, but... do you know that old fairytale? The one about the princess who was cursed with eternal sleep?”

Hunk looked puzzled as he thought for a moment. “Wait, is that the one with the poisoned apple or the one with the spindle?”

“The spindle,” Lance replied immediately. “It fits this situation better. Anyway, it was true love's kiss that woke her up, so what if we try that with Keith?” He flinched under all of the annoyed looks cast in his direction. “Hey, it's better than sitting around and _waiting_ , right? I'm not suggesting we _all_ kiss him. Just Pidge.”

Pidge went red at the thought of it. Sure, they had been dating for a while, but they'd only gotten as far as holding hands and the occasional hug when they had to split up for missions. It would be wrong to take that step when Keith was in some sort of weird almost-coma.

But what if Lance was right? What if that was the way to wake him up? It sounded ridiculous, like something out of a romance novel. And how would such a thing even happen? Why was she even _considering_ such a thing? It was... It was...

She drew close to him, reaching out for his hand. His skin felt cold to the touch.

It couldn't hurt, could it?

Pidge thought nothing about the audience she had as she slowly bent down and pressed her lips against Keith's. It only lasted a few seconds, but her cheeks still burned red as she withdrew, hardly able to believe that she'd done something so silly.

“Pidge...?” Keith's voice was surprisingly rough as he opened his eyes and found his girlfriend's face so close to his own.

“You're awake,” Pidge whispered, her throat going tight as she fought away her tears. She could hear the sound of Lance, Hunk, and Coran cheering in celebration, but that wasn't what was important.

What was important was the way Keith gazed up at her, a little confused but in no way angry by how close she was. Her breath hitched when he sat up, one hand reaching out to caress her cheeks while the other was braced on the cot. Almost in slow motion, they leaned in to one another and shared their first, true kiss.

 


	6. Sixth Day of Kidgemas :: House of Mouse

Sixth Day of Kidgemas

:: House of Mouse ::

To be fair, it wasn't the silliest thing their friends had ever done, though Keith thought he could easily list it among the top ten.

He scowled at his reflection and tried to adjust the large, round ears that he'd been forced to put on as part of his costume. The only thing he hated more was the red shorts that went along with it. He felt _ridiculous_ , dressed up like some kind of little kid.

“Keith?” Pidge asked as she walked into the room. “Are you ready?”

He caught sight of her reflection behind his own and had to turn to get a better look. “Whoa...”

Pidge nervously shuffled her feet, suddenly feeling shy with his attention fully on her. She wore the same large ears that he did, though hers had the addition of an oversized red bow with white polka-dots. It perfectly matched the short dress she wore.

The sight of her standing there, looking so cute, was enough for him to change his mind. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad night after all, with her dressed to match him. It might even be a little fun.

He pulled on his white gloves before offering her his arm. “I'm ready.”

Pidge lit up with a smile and slid her arm into his. “Allura's going to want pictures,” she warned him.

Keith resisted the urge to groan at the reminder. Sometimes he thought it was Allura's life goal to collect as many embarrassing photos of her friends as she could. No matter how many times she assure him that it was _not_ the case, he still couldn't believe her.

Sensing his renewed hesitancy, Pidge added: “Hunk promises that his and Lance's costumes are even worse.”

That did make him feel slightly better. And an earlier text from Shiro confirmed that his was equally as silly.

Keith lifted her hand and gently placed a kiss to the back of it. “I'll be okay. Lets go.”

He still didn't understand the point of wearing costumes for a _Christmas_ party, but he supposed it could be worse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a movie, but today's sock was Mickey Mouse wearing a Santa hat.


	7. Seventh Day of Kidgemas :: House of Mouse Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's sock was Minnie Mouse, so here's a second part to House of Mouse.

 

Pidge stood back and smiled as she watched Keith, slightly tipsy after his second mixed drink, argue loudly with Lance about who the best Disney princess was. She couldn't help but giggled as she sipped at her own drink. There was something really funny seeing Mickey Mouse get into a dispute with Megara. (That may have just been the alcohol talking. She wasn't sure.)

Hunk walked over to join her, looking surprisingly comfortable to be dressed as Hercules. “Which argument is it this time?”

“Best princess,” Pidge replied.

“At least it's not the ketchup one again,” Hunk said, shuddering at the memory of it.

They stood there watching their boyfriends for a few more minutes before Pidge rolled her eyes and handed her drink to Hunk. “Hold this while I go settle it before they start shoving.”

The two were so caught up in the arguing with each other, that Keith actually flinched in surprise when Pidge gently tapped him on the arm to get his attention. He relaxed when he saw it was her and one of his rare, fond smiles stretched across his face. He wrapped one arm around her as she tucked herself in close to his side.

“You're both wrong,” she informed them. “Leia is the best princess.”

Lance sputtered angrily. “But she's not-! That doesn't count!”

Allura's sweet laugh cut in as she and Shiro, dressed as Jessie and Buzz from Toy Story, walked into the room with their own drinks, gazing at each other in adoration. It took them a minute or two to notice the others.

“Everything alright?” Shiro asked, his eyes drawn automatically to his brother.

Keith nodded. “Yeah. We're alright.”

Hunk joined them, handing Pidge her drink before stepping up to Lance's side. “So, now that we're all together. How about a toast? To us?”

“To us!” Allura agreed, lifting her glass into the air. She wobbled slightly, falling over into Shiro, who tried to steady her without spilling his own.

“To us!” Everyone echoed.

 


	8. Eighth Day of Kidgemas :: When You Wish Upon a Star

 

She went there often.

It was her thinking space. A corner of the ship where no one would bother her. She could tuck herself away and just let her thoughts drift to wherever they led her, while the stars she'd spent her entire life memorizing twinkled above her.

No one knew she liked to go there, but she knew there was at least one other on the ship who did the same. Sometimes, she would turn on the star map to find it was already set to display the stars as seen from Earth. She wondered who it could be, at first, but then decided it was none of her business. Whoever it was, they just wanted a little peace and quiet, just like she did.

Pidge sighed as she settled into her usual corner, content to sit and lean against the wall, gazing up at the simulated sky. A half moon hung overhead, bringing a little more light shining down on her.

She never heard the door open. Didn't hear the footsteps walking toward her. Barely acknowledged when someone sat down next to her, so close that their shoulders brushed together.

They sat like that for a long while, both staring up at the stars.

Somehow, Pidge wasn't really surprised that it was him.

“Dad used to tell me, that I could make a wish on the first star I saw as night fell,” Keith said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Pidge smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. “Mom used to say the same. Matt and I would go outside every night and try to be the first to see one. Whoever spotted it first, would be the one to make a wish.”

Keith looked at her fondly and then bend over to place a quick kiss on top of her head. “What did you wish for?”

“Silly things,” Pidge replied. “A new book, a dog, for the kids at school to leave me alone, for a telescope of my own... It all seems so frivolous now.”

“If we were on Earth right now and the stars were just starting to come out, what would you wish for?”

Pidge tilted her head back to look at him. “For Rover two-point-zero to work.”

Keith chuckled in amusement.

“Alright, smart guy. What would _you_ wish for?” Pidge asked.

“Nothing,” Keith replied.

Pidge raised an eyebrow. “There isn't anything you would wish for?”

“Nope. I already have everything I could want right here,” he said, slipping his arm around her shoulders.

Pidge melted against him, her heart beating like crazy at his words. It was so sweet. So _Keith._ The simple response reaffirmed how much he loved her. “Yeah. You're right,” she murmured, raising up for a kiss.

 


	9. Ninth Day of Kidgemas :: Simple and Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's sock was ANOTHER Mickey Mouse one, so I decided to do a free day instead. So here's a short Kingdom Hearts inspired fic.

 

Keith was leaving again.

Not indefinitely, like when he stepped away from piloting the Black Lion in order to work with the Blade of Marmora. It would just be for a few days, a week at the most, but Pidge couldn't help but feel that even that short time frame was too long.

Everyone else had already said their goodbyes. Pidge stood on her own and silently watched him prepare to leave, unable to find the right words. They had already gone though all of the safety checks to make sure the small ship was ready to fly, but Keith went through them again anyway. Pidge knew it was because he was struggling, the same as she was.

Keith's eyes strayed to her every now and then, until at last he stepped away from the ship to go stand in front of her. He reached out and took her hands in his own, squeezing gently. “I'll be back, Pidge. I promise.”

“I know you will,” Pidge whispered, unable to look up and meet his eyes as hers began to fill with tears.

He hesitated for a moment longer and then released her hands.

Her heart twisted in her chest as she listened to his footsteps – as she listened to him walk away. All she wanted to do was call out to him, to beg for him to stay, but she couldn't. Just as she had needed to go on her own in search of her brother, he needed to follow the lead on his mother. She wouldn't hold him back from that. She would never be able to forgive herself if she did.

Pidge lifted her head and watched him turn to close the door behind him, ignoring the hot burn of tears down her cheeks.

Their eyes met for one last time.

The door slid shut.

“I love you, Keith,” she whispered.

 


	10. Tenth Day of Kidgemas :: Ohana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a day late. I had a horrible headache last night and couldn't focus on writing anything.

 

“I'm going to get you out of here.”

It was a promise spoken as a soft whisper as they huddled together just out of the range of fire. Galra sentries were coming for them and they had no backup, no one coming in for a rescue. If anything went wrong, it would be the end for both of them.

Pidge double checked the remaining strength of her shield, trying to keep her mind occupied so she wouldn't keep imagining all of the different ways they could fail. She was so intent on what she was doing, that she almost didn't hear what Keith said. She frowned as she looked over at him. “We're _both_ going to get out of here.”

Keith wouldn't meet her eyes. “We only have one shot at this and Voltron can't lose you. Pidge, if you see a chance, you _have_ to take it.”

“No!” Pidge snapped at him, fear mingling with fury as she stepped in front of him. “I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to leave you here! You're important too!”

He shook his head. “You're a paladin. I'm not. Not anymore. I'm just a member of the Blade now. I'm nothing. I'm-”

“Family,” Pidge cut in. She reached up and cupped his cheek with one hand, forcing him to look her in the eyes. “You're _family._ And family means, no one gets left behind. Not ever. So we're going to get back out there, we're going to take care of these guys, and we're going to go home. Together.”

“Together,” Keith repeated, as though he couldn't believe it was a possibility.

Pidge raised her other arm and slid both of them around his neck, giving her better leverage as she stood on tiptoes. Maybe it wasn't the best timing, considering the circumstances, but it could also be the only time. “Together,” she whispered, pressing her lips to his.

 


	11. A Kidgemas Story :: Poor, Unfortunate Soul

 

The loss of the Green Paladin had hit the team and the coalition hard, but no one took it worse than one young member of the Blade of Marmora. Even in the weeks after the others had given up hope of ever finding her, he stubbornly pressed on, convinced that she was out there somewhere, still alive.

“I won't give up on her.”

Shiro rested a hand on Keith's shoulder. “None of us want to believe she's gone either, but it's been nearly a year and we haven't found proof that she's still alive. It's time to let her go.”

“That's what everyone said about you too. It's why I can't give up,” Keith said, turning his attention back to packing his rucksack. “Her family deserves to know the truth, just like I did.”

“Her family is why I'm telling you to call this off. Let them mourn, Keith. Let _us_ mourn. We can't do that if you keep this up!” Shiro told him.

Keith zipped up his bag and slung it over one shoulder. “You won't have to, because I'm going to find her and bring her home.” He turned around to look his friend, his brother, in the eyes. “Whether you believe I can or not.”

Keith didn't stick around to hear Shiro's response. He headed down to the Castle's hangar to stand in front of the Green Lion. He stared up at the great beast, gathering his resolve, and then placed a hand on her massive paw.

“Lets go find Pidge.”

The Green Lion bent down and opened her mouth wide, letting him inside.

* * *

 

It took them weeks to find a trail. It was only when they hit the outer reaches of space, that the Green Lion began to move on her own. Keith could feel her anticipation as he gripped the controls, doing his best to help her on her way.

They touched down on a blue-gray planet ringed by ice and asteroids, and the Green Lion pointed him in the direction of the open mouth to a cave before settling back on her haunches and going still. Armed with only his blade, Keith entered the cave.

He soon found that it was more than just a simple cave. It was a whole network of tunnels, which led deeper and deeper underground. Bio-luminescent fungi grew along the walls of the main tunnel and went with his gut instinct to follow it, hoping it would lead him where he needed to be. He couldn't imagine why she would be in such a bleak place, especially when it was so far from where she had disappeared – from where everyone said she had died in an explosion.

Keith clenched his hands, trying not to think back to that time, but it was too late. His mind was already there.

The war was over.

There was no reason to keep fighting, but there were Galra who still resisted and they needed to find out who they were, and where they were hiding. It was supposed to be a simple recon mission. From all reports, the ship was abandoned and was empty of cargo and crew, but the system was still intact. The plan was for her to go in with a handful of rebels to watch her back, so she could get the information they needed to end things for good.

And then everything went wrong.

The Galra had set a trap, specifically for her, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist such tempting bait.

A virus had been planted in the servers and the moment she began her hack, it activated.

Keith could still hear her panicked screams.

He would never forget his failure to get to her in time.

He wouldn't fail her again.

They had recovered the bodies of the rebels who went with her and gave each of them a proper burial, but they never found her. There wasn't a single sign that she had been there. No piece of armor left behind. No scrap of cloth.

Nothing.

And from nothing, was born hope.

A flickering flame, steadily growing stronger, until it blazed as bright as an inferno. There was no force in the universe that could stop it.

Keith paused as he stepped into an open cavern filled with humming machines he couldn't begin to name. He cautiously looked around before moving in, keeping an eye out for the slightest sign of movement.

And then he saw her.

She was floating in a glass tube that was filled with a purple liquid which tinted her entire body in the same shade. There was a tube covering her mouth and nose, no doubt supplying oxygen.

“Pidge,” he gasped, rushing towards her prison. He pressed one hand against the glass, hardly able to believe that she was really there, right in front of him. He'd spent so long _dreaming_ of finding her, that he'd never planned on what he would do when he finally did.

“I was wondering when you would arrive,” a voice croaked out.

Keith whirled around, yanking his blade free to hold it out in front of himself as he did so. He stood protectively in front of Pidge, looking around for the source of the voice. It didn't take long to spot who had spoken.

There was an old woman with white hair, cloaked in black, who slowly emerged from the shadows. Her glowing, yellow eyes were fixed on him. “There is no need to worry, young one. Your friend is safe. More importantly, she is _alive._ You should be grateful.”

“Grateful for what? You're holding her prisoner!” Keith snarled.

“I am not the one keeping her here,” said the old woman. “But I can see you will not believe me. You wish to ask her yourself?” She reached out with one gnarled hand and pressed a button, which initiated the pod to begin draining.

As the last dregs of purple liquid drained out the bottom, the doors opened and Pidge fell forward. Keith moved just in time to catch her in his arms and gently lower her to the floor.

“Pidge! Pidge, can you hear me?” he asked, his voice rising in fright. He pushed her wet hair away from her face and brushed against a pointed ear as he did so. He drew his hand back and took a second look at her. He'd assumed at first that it was just the liquid which made her skin look purple, but she was free of her prison and the color remained.

Keith glared at the old woman, who kept her distance on the other side of the room. “What did you do to her?!”

“I saved her. She knew the consequences and she was willing to pay them.”

He tightened his grip on her. _“What did you do to Pidge?”_

“...Keith?” Pidge's voice was weak, but it was the most beautiful thing Keith had heard in months. And when she opened her eyes to stare at him with open confusion, he couldn't even bring himself to care that her eyes were more gold than the brilliant brown he remembered.

“It's okay, Pidge. I'm going to take you home. Everything's okay now,” he promised.

Pidge's brows furrowed. “You're not supposed to be here. You weren't supposed to find me.”

“What are you talking about?” Keith asked. “Why not? I've been looking everywhere for you! It's been – it's been a _year_ , Pidge. Everyone thinks you're dead! Your _family_ thinks you're dead! And you're first words to me are: 'You're not supposed to be here'!? Why the hell not, Pidge? Why am I not supposed to be here?”

“Because I'm a monster!” Her words lacked any volume, but that didn't make them any less deafening to Keith.

All of his rage deflated. “You're not a monster.”

Pidge turned her head away. “Look at me. What else would I be?”

Keith cupped her cheek, gently turning her head back. “You are a Paladin of Voltron and one of the most brilliant people I know. You're stronger than this. I know you are. Come back with me and I'll spend as long as it takes to prove to you that you are _not_ a monster.”

The old woman cleared her throat, reminding them both that she was still there.

“Do you have a problem with that?” Keith snapped.

“Well, there is still the issue of payment to settle. I am not asking for much. It is just a token – a trifle, really,” she said. “What I require is a sample of blood. Preferably one from each of you. It would greatly benefit my work here, you see.”

“I don't understand. Why would that help you?” Keith asked, plainly confused.

The old woman chuckled as she began to bustle about and gather her equipment. “It is quite simple. I study hybrids. Often they are the combination of the strongest traits of each of their parents – it is quite fascinating. Through my research, I found the way to save the life of your friend.” She walked towards them, heedless of the way Keith was glaring at her the whole time. “Earthlings are an unusual species. Very adaptable. More so than any other I have studied. The process is one that many others have been unable to survive, and yet here she is. Perfection.”

Pidge shied away from the old woman's gaze.

“And I can see that _you_ are a true hybrid, born of Galra and Earthling,” she said, removing a syringe from her case. “If you would-”

Keith held out his arm before she could finish her sentence. “If it means I can leave with Pidge, then take what you need.” He looked away as he felt the pinch of a needle against his skin and focused on his friend instead, taking in the changes she had gone through. Her hair was the same, albeit longer than he'd ever seen, and her skin was a pale lavender in color. Her pointed ears were hidden beneath her hair, with just the tips trying to peek through.

She was hardly the monster she believed herself to be.

In short time, the old woman finished with her work and bid the pair goodbye. She bustled away without looking back, muttering to herself.

Keith tried to help Pidge stand so they could leave, but quickly realized she'd lost too much strength during her recovery in the pod. Instead, he swept her up into his arms and carried her back through the tunnels.

The Green Lion roared in triumph at their return and soon they were on their way home. And though he didn't have to, Keith held her in his arms the entire way.

 


	12. Twelfth Day of Kidgemas :: One Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone suggested I do one based on Snow White, so here it is! (Because I got a 4th Mickey Mouse sock and decided today is another free day.)

 

Keith could hear humming as he walked past Pidge's workspace. He paused to listen, cautiously moving closer to the door, which was open just a crack. Making sure to stay out of sight, he peered inside and couldn't help but smile at what he saw.

Pidge was there, singing to a collection of strange, puffball creatures with brightly colored fur as she worked on her latest project – an upgraded version of Rover. It seemed as though she only remembered some of the words to the songs she sang and was mostly humming the tune. Keith soon realized that the creatures were mimicking her, doing their best to follow along with soft trills.

It was _adorable._

Keith wasn't sure how long he stood there watching her, but it was long enough for Shiro to walk back down after his post-workout shower to find him. For a moment, Keith thought his friend was going to say something and blow his cover, but instead Shiro gestured for him to follow him away from the door.

“I know what you're going to say,” Keith said once they were far enough away that Pidge wouldn't hear.

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “What am I going to say?”

“That I shouldn't be spying on Pidge like that. That it's wrong.”

Shiro chuckled. “Keith, that's not what I was going to say. What I _was_ going to say was, you can't keep letting your fear hold you back from being close to her.”

“That's not-!”

“It's not the first time I've seen you watching her,” Shiro interrupted. He placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. “At least talk to her. I'm sure she'd appreciate the company.”

With those final words, Shiro left Keith on his own.

It took him a few minutes to make a decision, but when he did, it was to talk back to Pidge's workspace.

And that time, he didn't stand outside the door.

 


	13. Thirteenth Day of Kidgemas :: So This is Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: the end of the road.  
> I'd like to thank everyone who left a comment or kudos! You guys are the best and make this crazy writing experience all worth it!   
> Happy Holidays, everyone!

 

Allura's annual Holiday Party was in full swing, but Pidge couldn't bring herself to enjoy a single minute of it. Something was wrong and she didn't know what it was. All she knew, was that Keith had been acting skittish around her all week and that morning had been the worst of all.

He hadn't even said goodbye before he was rushing out the door, shouting that he was helping Shiro with something.

Pidge had laid in bed all morning, wondering what she had done wrong. Was there something she had forgotten? Did she say something insensitive again? Maybe he was more disappointed than he let on that she kept turning down his idea to adopt ten cats?

She cast her gaze around the ballroom, watching everyone else have a good time as they talked or danced. She spotted Lance and Hunk over by the buffet table and spent a few minutes watching Hunk pile food onto his boyfriend's plate. From the grumpy expression on Lance's face, the larger man was in the middle of fussing about how thin he was getting, just like he did every time he spent the week before Christmas back home with his parents.

Pidge looked away as Lance swapped plates with his boyfriend and then stepped in close to use a kiss as a distraction.

Her eyes found Allura, looking gorgeous in her simple white dress and her hair left free to cascade down her back in soft waves. Her friend was walking around, greeting people and making small talk, with one hand resting on the slight swell of her stomach. Her bodyguard, Kolivan, stood nearby, keeping an eye on the Altea Tech heiress.

Pidge jumped in surprise when a large hand landed on her shoulder. She turned, fully prepared to tell off a drunk party-goer, but the words died in her throat when she found Shiro standing there.

“Sorry for startling you,” he apologized. “Keith wants to talk to you. He's outside.” There was a soft smile on his face as he gestured to the large glass doors which lead out to the gardens and Pidge felt some of her tension lift away.

She thanked him before going out to search for her boyfriend. As the door closed behind her, she could make out the sound of music quietly playing. She recognized it just as Keith stepped out of his hiding spot and held out his hand, silently asking for a dance.

“Do you remember it?” he asked as they swayed along to the song.

“How could I forget?” Pidge asked with a laugh. “Lance made us listen to it on repeat while we practiced for Shiro and Allura's wedding. I think he's still convinced it's the reason we fell in love. Though... I guess he's not too far off. We did bond over our mutual hatred of it after the first day.”

Keith chuckled. “He'd be crushed if he knew about the jokes we made.”

“Like how you said you'd propose to me using this song, and I told you you'd have to take me on a date first,” Pidge said, smiling at the memory. “I honestly thought you were joking when you asked me to the movies.”

Keith eased them to a stop as the song came to an end. “Well, I hope this time you don't turn me down.”

“Turn you down?”

Keith reached into his pocket and withdraw a small black box as he went down on one knee. “Katherine Holt, will you marry me?”

Suddenly, it all made sense.

Keith's skittishness over the last week. How he'd bolted from the house that morning. The way Allura had nearly started crying when she saw her that evening, claiming that it was simply because of how excited she was about the party.

“Yes,” she whispered. She slowly sank to her knees, throwing her arms around him and knocking him off balance. They both started laughing as they laid sprawled out on the concrete, Pidge resting on top of him.

“That could have gone better,” Keith joked.

Pidge shook her head. “No, this is perfect.”

 


End file.
